Friends, Alcohol & Truth or Dare
by asuka-2004
Summary: What happens when the YuGiOh gang get together with a few bottles of alcohol, and someone sugests playing truth or dare? read and you'll find out


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its characters or the game truth or dare, but I do own a nice big bottle of Vodka! Well on with the story

Friends, alcohol & Truth or Dare

Ding dong

Tea: I wonder who that could be?

**Tea answers the door and Yugi's at the door.**

Tea: **_(blinks rapidly)_** Oh hi Yugi… what are you doing here?

Yugi: **_(grinning like an idiot)_** well… I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party.

Tea: Sure, where is it?

Yugi: Kaiba's mansion

Tea: Ok… give me a sec **_(runs up stairs and comes down ten seconds later dressed and ready to go)_**

Yugi: o.O…. how did you change so fast?

Tea: **_(looks really happy)_** I don't know… ask the authoress, she's the one that wrote this thing.

Yugi: **_(shrugs)_** oh well, let's go party!

Yugi and Tea walk to Kaiba's mansion singing venga bus from the Vengaboys 

****

Yugi & Tea: the venga bus is coming

And everybody's jumping

New York to San Francisco

And in the city disco

The wheels of steel are turning

And traffic lights are burning

So if you live to party

Com on and move your body

As they sing and dance along the street people turn and give them strange looks. Then they turn the corner and run smack into Tristan and Joey.

Joey: Hey Yug, what are ya doin?

Yugi:**_ (still dancing)_** We're singing and dancing to Vengaboys on the way to a party at Kaiba's place.

Tristan: o.O… **_(Shrugs)_** what the hey! **_(Starts to dance)_**

Now we have Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey all walking... Or should I say dancing down the street towards Kaiba's place.

Y,T,T&J: the venga bus is coming

And everybody's jumping

New York to San Francisco

And in the city disco

The wheels of steel are turning

And traffic lights are burning

So if you live to party

Com on and move your body

They make it to Seto's front door without being killed by passing pedestrians, though many threw rotten fruit and other things at them to try and shut them up.

Ding dong

Seto answers the door to be greeted by four people instead of two.

Seto: Tristan, Dog-boy… what are you two doing here?

Joey: Hey watch it Kaiba! I brought drinks **_(insert Joey grin here)_**

Seto: Oh well in that case come in.

Everyone sits in one of the games rooms, wall to wall games of every kind. There's Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Bakura and Merik…

Seto: wait a minute!!!! **_(Turns to Bakura and Merik)_** what are YOU TWO doing in MY house!

Bakura: **_(shrugs)_** don't ask me… I'm just here cause I've been told to be.

Merik: Yeah… what he said… plus we brought drinks **_(insert Joey like grin)_**

****

Everyone but Bakura & Merik: o.O…

Tea: Anywho… LET'S PARTY!

**2 bottles of vodka, 5 bottles of bourbon, 3 bottles of tequila and 2 bottles of samboka all taken in shots later**

Yugi: Oh my god thissss is like so gool… **_(Proceeds to laugh like a little school girl while trying to stand)_**

****

Tea: **_(drags Yugi down while smiling like an idiot, trying not to laugh)_** get down ere' you little pizkie boy

Joey: ahhh… Tea, did you mean pikly… ah… proxly… ah… pixie HA! Thaz the ones!

Tea: yup!

Bakura: hey letz plays a game **_(grinning like an idiot at Tea)_**

****

Seto: Sure why not! Lez play truf or dare hick

Merik: Great ideas Kaiba boyzzzz

Seto: For startez dun calls me Kaiba boyzz and thirdly therez only one of us!

Tea: **_(rolling on the floor in hysterics)_**

****

Seto: **_(sulking like a baby)_** stop it Tea sniff you hurtz our fellings

Tea: **_(stops laughing and sits up as straight as she can)_** Srorry Sete, ok so who's playing?

Seto: **_(smiling like an idiot)_** awww we gets a nick name hick

Yugi: ok so therez us… **_(Shakes head)_** I mean me, Yami, hick um… sete… hehehehe… Tea, Mai, Joey, Trisatan oops, I mean Tristan, Merik, Bakura, Serenity and Duka, I mean duke.

Tea: **_(looks at Duke and Serenity's unconscious forms and laughs)_** Ummm…. I don't fink they'll hick be playing

Everyone looks at Serenity and Duke and laugh 

Tea: Ok, I'll go first… Yugi, truf or hick dare?

Yugi: ummm… truth

Tea: ok… ummm… did you useded to dress up in girly clothes when you were hick younger?

Yugi: **_(grinning like a mad man)_** yup!

Everyone else: o.O… bwahahahahahaha!!!!

Yugi: ok, my turn… HA! Trisatan!

Tristan: Iz Tristan Yugi hick and I pick… truth

Yugi: ok… iz it truth that you have raunchy dreams bout Serenity's?

Tristan: **_(looks at Joey who looks too far into happy land to care)_** ummm… **_(Goes bright red)_** yeah…

Joey: I'm to pissed to do anything bout it now so hick if I membas I'll do it in the morning **_(insert yet another Joey grin)_**

Tristan: okies my go now! Bakura

Bakura: I never hick back down from a dare so dare me baby!

Tristan: o.O… don't call me baby!

Tea: you've got some nerve and baby that'll never do hick

You know I don't belong to you!

It's time you knew I'm not your baby hick

I belong to me so don't call me baby!

Everyone else: o.O'

Tea: What?

Yugi: --' neva mind hick

Tristan: anywhos… Bakura I dare you to kiss Merik on the lips for 20 seconds

Bakura and Merik: O.O I AM NOT hick GAY!

Tristan: awwww hick Bakura I thought you did back out hick of dares?

Bakura mumbles something under his breath and goes up to Merik, closes his eyes, gulps and kisses Merik for 20 seconds

Tristan: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ok you can stop now.

Bakura and Merik go and find the nearest bathrooms and wash their mouths out 

Tea: **_(recovering from the fit of laughter from seeing Bakura and Merik kiss)_** Ok who's next?

Bakura: **_ (back from the bathroom)_** I am, Mai, truth or Dare?

Mai: DARE!

Bakura: **_(raises eyebrow)_** hmmm… well then… I dare you to ring up your hick worst emeny… I mean enemy and tell them that you love them.

Mai: **_(face drains of blood)_** I am hick soooo gunna get you for this Baruka

Bakura: It's Bakura and hick hurry up!

Mai rings up the school jock Greg who hates her 

Mai: Hey Greg… I love you click there!

Bakura: HEY! You didn't say hick who it was!

Mai: **_(gins evilly)_** you didn't say I had too. Anyways hick tis my turn and I pick…. SETO!

Seto: o.O… why me… truth then

Mai: **_(has a evil grin on her face yet again)_** is it truth hick that you really like Tea?

Seto: **_(going red from the toes up and looking down)_** Yes…

Tea: o.O… awwww how sweet, I like you too Sete

Seto: Really!

Tea: hick yep

Seto: my go next! And I pick **_(scans the room of victims… I mean players for his target when he lands on…)_** Joey!

Joey: Oh crap! I pick dare

Seto: **_(grins like a mad man)_** dare it is, hick I'm always calling you a dog soooo hick prove it to me, act like a dog, the whole all fours barky thingy.

Joey grumbles and gets down on all fours wagging his butt like a tail, tongue out and bouncing around like a dog.

Joey: Woof, Woof. There! happy now

Seto: **_(recovering from laughing his ass off)_** yes I am that was so hick priceless… hehehehe

Joey: yeah hick yeah hick yeah… well I pick Merik

Merik: I pick truth

Joey: **_(yet another one of Joeys silly grins)_** do you like your sister in that way, I've seen you looking at her.

Merik: **_(as white as a sheet which is strange for him)_** I… um…. I… yes

Joey: I knows it!

Tea: you hick knew it Joey --'

Merik: now it is my turn! And I pick hick the pharaoh

Yami: **_(who has been quiet from the start, and because he was being so quiet he esplodes)_** HI! Hmmmm… now what does the mighty parrot… I mean pharaoh pick

Merik: o.O… did you just call yourself a parrot???

Yami: **_(sticks tongue out at Merik) _**NO! But I pick dare anyways.

Merik: ok hick I dare you to ring up Yugi's grandpas' shop hick and tell him that duel monsters suck and you wouldn't be caught dead shopping hick in his shop!

Yami: O.O NOWAY!

Joey: --' a dare is a dare Yami hick

Yami sighs and rings up the Kame shop and tells Yugi's grandpa that duel monsters suck and he wouldn't be caught dead in the store.

Yami: **_(sends Merik to the shadow realm) _** humph… hick now I'm happies **_(grins like an idiot)_** ok now who's left? Ohhh Teeeeeaaaa…

Tea: Oh crap!

Yami: truth or hick dare?

Tea: I'm going to be br…hick…ave and say dare.

Yami: **_(grins like that cat that just got the cream)_** I dare you to do a strip show for us.

S,M,B,Y,T,J: COOL!

Joey: **_(gets smacked up the back of the head by Mai)_** HEY! What was dat for?

Mai: neva mind hick hun

Tea begins to do a strip show for the guys, the room was filled with wolf whistles and crude comments when… Mokuba walks in just as Tea is about to take off her bra.

All the guys **_(face vault)_** MOKUBA!

Mokuba: **_(looks innocent till he sees Tea in her bra and skirt)_** Wohoo! Strip show!

Tea: **_(quickly dresses and looks over at the window)_** Hey! Isn't that Pegasus?

Everyone looks over at the window and sees Pegasus with his face pressed against the window stalker style

Everyone but Pegasus: _(face vaults) _--'

Tea: Ok now that that game is over what do we do now?

Joey: sleep! _(Falls asleep)_

Mai: _(looks at Joey) _Meh _(falls asleep as well)_

Everyone but Yami, Tea, Seto and Mokuba falls asleep.

Yami: what do we do now?

Crickets Chirp

Tea: I don't know

Mokuba: Do you guys wanna play my X-Box for a while?

T,S,Y: Sure, lead the way.

Seto: Well I know the way to get to your room, but lead the way anyway, I don't wanna get hick lost in this big ol' dusty house

Tea: Ahhh… Seto… this is your house.

Seto: It is! COOL!

Yami, Tea & Mokuba: --'

Mokuba: Remind me to NEVER let him have alcohol again!

Tea: Ok.

And so the rest of the night was spent playing many X-Box games while the others where sleeping on the floor in awquard and unexplainable positions.

Asuka: Ok this was just a bunch of foowie, I was bored and I decided to be a weirdo but yet again I had fun. And yes I know there was spelling errors in this but they were meant to be there it emphasizes the drunkenness

Seto: _(the morning after)_ groan my head! What did you do to me last night!

Asuka: Don't you remember anything?

Seto: NO Why?

Asuka: Read above

Seto reads the story above and goes as white as a sheet.

Seto: How could you do that to me!!! In my own home no less!!!!!

Asuka: I'm just mean but oh well that's the end of this one. Toodles

Asuka waves bye-bye with Seto screaming in her ear, when she gets tired of it she brings out a frying pan and chances him around the room saying "come back little Seto I don't want to Seriously damage you, just a little" And that is the end of our little story of some friends, alcohol and a friendly game of truth or dare.

END!


End file.
